paracycloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Ser3: Revelation
Ser3: Revelation is the second part of a 2 part series, the third serial in Paracyclox. The whole series is centered around the fall of the Tyrexick Galactic Reich. It takes place 5 years after Ser2: Liberation Chapter 1 T - 7 days Tyvonrikk III was not going down with out a fight, and retreat was not an option. So he parried his mechanical foe, in the crumbling hull of what was his flagship. Electrifying the double sided sword in his hand, he plundged it down into the top of his foe, shorting out its circuts. But more approached, and he roared at them, "This is my ship!" With that, he and Sentinal Krussik blasted them with hand held electro cannons. It bought them only enough time to seal the door between themselves and the enemy at the gate. The TMV Incinerator had served him well, but the ship had suffered much from the attack made by the savages. "Krussik, the ship is lost, but still has one good purpose. If one of us can get to the bridge and steer this ship into the center of the enemy fleet while the other detonates the powercore, we can blow the with one last hurrah!" "And to escape?" "You'll have to find an armorshell on your way." Tyvonrikk replied. "Okay, then I'll take the bridge and see you in space!" Tyvonrikk raced to the ship's main reactors. He dodged falling debris everywhere. The Unknowns hadn't gotten this far yet, but they didn't have too. The vessel collapsed around him. Speeding arounding a corner, he paused, seeing a storage room. He blasted his way in, where he found a space armorshell. He immeadiately fitted it to himself, then took off in it. He came to a transport shaft and jumped down, and while flying through got a call from Krussik. "I got to the bridge, but had a few run ins on the way." "Is the ship on course?" "Yea, if it can survive two minutes." "I right, I've reached the reactor. Do you have a suit on Krussik?" "Yes, standby to overload the reactor, on my mark.... 5, 4 , 3, 2, 1 MARK!" Tyvonrikk ripped down the levels and sparks bgan to fly. He used his armorshell to blast though the walls. He got a short distance away when the ship exploded. Chapter 2 T - 6 days "Komradd! You promised to keep the nation togehter, and you failed!" "The nation still stands! And what do you care, you've made more than projected already!" "But you Komradd, said your nation could defeat the Unkowns without a problem... hows that working for you now?" Tyvonrikk walked down the corridor to the cauldron in the Tyrextion. Seeing the door was locked, he stopped and listened. "I am pleased to here Komradd that Tyvonrikk III was reported dead..." "Dead?" thought Tyvonrikk, "me and Krussik made it out alive... who's screwing around?" "Pleased?" said Komradd on the other side on the wall. Tyvonrikk recognized the voice on the other side of the wall. He had heard it 5 years ago talking to Komradd in this office, and 1 year ago at a military contracters convention. It was Evican, head of the Starland Multinational Corporation. But what plot was a foot? Tyvonrikk decided to return to the Imperial Rampart. He had a case to investigate. Chapter 3 T- 6 days Scans were complete, and the information had been transfered. The Unknowns had completed their mission. But they were not expecting what was coming... Fyrunix stood on the bridge. The ships of the Ghost Fleet surrounded his vessel. Their target, the Harvester Guard fleet . Once the ship of his Tyrexick brothers, it had at somepoint fallen to the hands of Unknowns. He had come with the Ghost Fleet to take the Harvester back. He openned the com and spoke to the fleet. "Brothers. We have fought long and hard to rid our country of these vermin, let us stand as one and defeat these monsters!" The fleet dropped out of hyperspace. Immediately, both side open fired on each other. Fyrunix directed his ship to attack the central assault class vessel, TMV Protektor. Of course he had the superior vessel, as the TMV Feuersturm was an inferno class ship. Still, one could never be sure what changes the enemy had made to the design of the original ship. "Brace yourselves," called Fyrunix as his vessel rocked, hit by an enemy blast. The Feuersturm let rip a battery of missiles, and explosions erupted everywhere as they made contact with machinery. It seemed the battle was going his way. But it was then that a Nuclear Blast Dreadnaught dropped in. It belonged to the enemy, but it did not target his ship. It targeted the Harvester. "We can not let them destroy the Harvester! Set all guns on that dreadnaught!" "Sir, we already have, but other ships are blocking us from it from us," reported First Officer Gyxik. "If they destroy that Harvester, it will end us, and everything in the core area!" "I'm sorry sir" "Set course for the Dreadnaught and prepare to punch the hyperdrive..." "Sir?" "Do it... It has been an honor serving with you all" A few moments later, the TMV Feuersturm slammed into the dreadnaught. As it exploded, all looked in awe. Many Unknown vessels had been hit by shrapnel. All Tyrexicks openned fired again seizing the advantage and rememberin Fyrunix's last words over the com: "For my country, there is no greater honor." Chapter 4 T- 5 days The war command council was in session in the Tyrextion. "This seesion of the war coucil is now called to session," Komradd began, "Tyvonrikk III, good to see you alive. Imperial Guard, report" Tyvonrikk III spoke, "Our mission to destroy the Harvester Guard Fleet was successful, but at high cost. As of now, all Unknowns have been purged from the Core" "Very good," Komradd noted, "Core district report" The Admiral of the all the forces in the Core respond with, "We are lossing our hold on the far side. The Herbites continue to rise." Komradd cut himoff, "Why?" "Sir, we do not have the equipment. Much of it was captured by the enemy." "And what do you require more of?" "Munitions Sir..." "Well then we must get more. Clerk, record the need for 10,000,000 in munitions from Starland Multinational Corporation. Do not fret Admiral Iktikh, that territory is to valuable to loose, I will not let it go." Komradd explained. "Hang on," Tyvonrikk interjected, "Why shall we use Starland? Surely we could boost our own land by getting these munitions from a home company?" "Are you questioning my decision to support the Admiral?" Tyvonrikk thought tactics for a moment, than stood up. "No," He said, "I am challenging your leadership. The country crumbles because of you." The other commanders present began to whisper among themselves. Komradd stood to his challenge. Tyvonrikk continued, "Our counrty is failing as we speak, and rather than boost it through home grown stuff, you buy from outsiders. You scourer at what needs doing. The Guard has held this country together for you.." "Tyvonrikk," Admiral Iktikh piped in, "We all know the story of Volyk... do not say you are like him..." "I assure you Tyvonrikk, I am acting in the interests of our nation," Komradd said. "Prove it..." Tyvonrikk growled, and he turned and left the room. Chapter 5 T - 2.5 days Tyvonrikk III marched into the Cauldron. "Have you come to apoligize? It's only been 2 days..." Komradd inquired. "Spare me your sarcasm traitor!" Tyvonrikk III growled. "Those are bold acusations Tyvonrikk." "They are the truth Komradd. I came here to offer you the chance to step down with some of your honor still intact." "Your threats are empty.." "I have the evidence. The coalition will have no problem convicting you!" "How lost you are Tyvonrikk III... you should be on the battlefield fighting for you country, not in here working against it." It was then a call came in on Komradd's MoCom. "Who is it?" Tyvonrikk snapped. "Evican." "Answer it on speaker, do not alert him to my presence..." Komradd hesitated, but followed Tyvonrikk's orders and answered. "Evican, its Komradd, go ahead." "I thank you for your cooperation Komradd. As a result, the Corporation has forwarded you the shares you have earned." Evican said on the other end of the line. "I assume you can still hold the country together." But before Komradd could reply, Tyvonrikk blasted Komradd's MoCom, and made a call on his own, "I need a full crew of men to arrest Komradd and another to hunt down and find Evican NOW!" Chapter 6 T - 2 days In the long time that the Tyrexicks had known exsistance, never had such an opputunity arisen. The Tyrexick civilization was at stake. Taking this course of action could lead to a new great civil war, but something had to be done. Gathered in the Imperial Rampart were a great many leaders of the Tyrexick Galactic Reich, mostly from the core Tyrexick Systems. Their task, save their country from destruction and collapse. And so a great new document was forge from the greatest minds. Country being held the highest of all duties, we hereby resolve to break all ties with that nation that calls itself the Tyrexick Galactic Riech an form a new nation, the Tyrexick Federation . The Emporex of the old country has commited a great many crimes, a great many of which have put the old country on the path to ruin... For it was also known to those leaders in the room that Komradd had evaded capture and taken the path of total war. However, there were those in the military who had aligned themselves with these leaders. Federalists, they called themselves. We by signing this document decree have resolved following: 1. The land of the Unknowns shall be sealed for futher safety of the galaxy... 2. The Herbites are recognized as a free people and as such not under the jurisdiction of the Riech... 3. The name of the nation shall be the Tyrexick Federation... 4. We name Tyvonrikk III to be the first Emporex, and Krussik the Prime Sentinel of the Imperial Guard... 5. The Reich shall one day return to its former glory... And there were many more parts to this document, but the foundation had been laid. A new era had begun. "Now," They said to one another, "The real work begins. And when Tyrexotropolis is ours, so will be the Reich, and the Tyrexick Civilization shall live on." Chapter 7 T - 10 hours Komradd gathered his best men and ships an surrounded the Imperial Rampart. Admiral Iktikh stood at the ready with the fleet. They stood side by side on the bridge of the flagship. "Prepare to open fire Admiral, so that we may elimate these vermin with extreme prejudice." "Yes sir." "As you can see admial, this is what happens to traitors. The guard has defated its purpose. You are doing a great service helping to eliminate it." "Guns are ready and on standby." "Good. When I give the order fire at will." Komradd let a few minutes pass, just to amuse himself in thinking of the patheticness of his enemies. "Fire." Chapter 8 T- 5 hours Tyvonrikk looked down at the Rampart from his own fleet, which hung in orbit of Tyrexotopia. He could see Komradd's fleet pulling away from the structure Komradd had tried so hard to destroy. Tyvonrikk tapped a foot patiently. He had bidded his time wisely, for now his enemy was about to fly up into his clutches. It did not take long for Komradd's fleet to burst into orbit. Tyvonrikk and his allies open fired when they were in range. Fire burned across the horizon as Komradd's fleet was rudely awakened to the trap. But then the fighters came out of the bays of the larger ships. They danced with each other, dodging between the cruisers. Bombers emptied their payloads onto the decks of thier enemies. In all though, the major damage being done seemed little. "Concentrate our fire of Komradds flagship," Tyvonrikk ordered. "Argh!" raged Komradd. "Why has our enemey not been destroyed? I want the traitor dead!" "Sir, these things take awhile." "You fool!" Komradd fumbled arund a shot the trooper with one blast from his hand. "There's the hit we need!" Tyvonrikk roared in triumph. Komradd' flagship began to sink out of orbit. It was there Tyvonrikk's rejoicing ended. He looked at the trajectory of the falling ship. "Follow it to the ground. We need to make sure he's dead! If he lives, he will strike again." Chapter 9 T - 00 hrs "We got got you, you slimey vermin." Tyvonrikk III growled to Komradd. He had chased him from his fallen vessel and through the streets of Tyrexotropolis. They had blasted each other until Tyvonrikk had driven Komradd to the top of a building, and to the edge of its roof. Thousands of Tyrexicks looked up at him from below, and hundreds more flew around him in the sky, outlined by the blue lights of the surrounding buildings. "Finish me Tyvonrikk, if you dare," Komradd taunted with some of the last of his energy. "No," Tyvonrikk replied, "Not yet." He grabbed Komradd by the neck and held him over the edge of the building. "Fool," grunted Komradd, "The fall won't kill me" "True, but they will." And the crowd began to roar with anticipation. Tyvonrikk took the uproar as a vote by the people and dropped Komradd to his doom. This was his empire now. His warships circled above, and an Armistice II class decended down to meet him. After boarding the ship, he ordered to be flown to the Tyrextion. There he made a speech to the Clan Coalition. "The war criminal former Emporex Komradd has been terminated, and with him the Tyrexick Galactic Reich. The Nation is now under of that outlined in the Federalist Declaration. It is of utmost importance that we act immeadately to bring this war to an end and reconsolidate our forces, rebuilding into a stronger nation. We must sacrifice ourselves for the good of our country. Let no obsticale stand in our way." And it was done. Chapter 10 "Federation, Tyrexick Federation. Hmmm, doesn't quite work for me." "Get used to it." "There are rumblings out there Tyvonrikk, that the nations we set free are scheming up a plan of joining together..." "It's been proposed before my friend. If it brings something up this time, we'll handle it." "Tyvonrikk, the results will be different this time. I guarentee it." "Is that all you came to tell me?" "No. There are reports from the last expedition of a greater enemy than the Unknowns. But we know the unknowns for stealing technological ideas, these people steal something worse: other species." "We've done that with viruses." "This is worse sir. It makes the virus look like a joke." "So are you suggesting blocking off more of the galaxy?" "Its an option." "The Federation doesn't need a war. You have my permission to study this species and report back. If they begin the take action against you, do not return. Say nothing." "Yes sir." "The federation has a promising future, lets not ruin it." See Also Main Article: Serials '' Time Federalist Declaration ''Ser2: Liberation '' Credits ''Writtem by Tyrex27 8/31/13 Category:Serials